


going down in flames

by SamiraScamander



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sad, Setting before the sin rostro reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander





	going down in flames

She hated this life.

Of course she did.

 

She couldn't be with her one true love, the only person she ever loved. She also couldn't divorce her husband she still needed for her business. Emilio was the best choice she could have made but he was still a man, too focused on himself and probably still too proud that he charmed her and that she married him.

Gosh, how much she wanted to tell him that she was totally not into him, that she was a lesbian and that she achieved more than he will ever reach with this hotel. She wanted to tell that she had sex with his daughter behind his backand he noticed nothing, like always, but then she remembers how that would destroy Luisa's relationship with him even more and she bites down the urge to do that.

God, he was just so arrogant and she really wanted to wipe the smile out he always wore around her.

* * *

Her business didnt go well.

She felt like everything she did was not good enough, not fast enough. The people destroyed anything faster than she could repair it. Emilio seemed to lose his trust in her. Rafael doubted her from the beginning.

 

_She lost control._

 

It was the worst case scenario but the stupid thing is, this was actually happening.

She couldnt save anything, anybody.

Which means she couldnt save the only person she ever cared about.

 

She lost _Luisa._

 

She fought and she would not give up. She never did, it was just not in her nature. She did everything that was possible but it was hopeless.

That said much for someone who usually didnt have any hope to begin with. Luisa really changed her.

 

There was nothing she could save.

There was nobody she could save.

No one she cared about was left and the only person important to her was _gone_.

It all didn't matter anymore.

She fought and fought and went down in flames.

 After all, Rose was only a human.


End file.
